1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods which inhibit cellular β-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis, and, accordingly, have utility in treating Alzheimer's disease. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as methods for inhibiting release of β-amyloid peptide.